Diary Room
The Diary Room is probably the best known feature of the Big Brother House. It is a small room containing a seat for housemates to sit on while they talk confidentially to Big Brother. The Diary Room has been designed uniquely for every series of Big Brother, with each series introducing a different colour scheme and chair. Overview The aptly named Diary Room is where housemates can discuss their thoughts and feeling with Big Brother in confidence. The room is also used by housemates to cast their nominations and is occasionally utilised for tasks. One main door leads into the Diary Room from the House, and a second door is used when housemates wish to leave the Big Brother House, to lead to a task room, or a second House. Sometimes the task room is a secret from housemates until later in the series. Although housemates often choose to visit the Diary Room, Big Brother will also call housemates to the Diary Room in order to talk to them, help them calm down, give them an official warning, eject them for their behaviour or inform them of a task (often in secret). Gallery Big Brother Diary Room.jpg|''Big Brother 1'' Diary Room chair Diary Room-BB2.jpg|''Big Brother 2'' Diary Room Diary Room-BB3.jpg|''Big Brother 3'' Diary Room Diary Room-BB4.jpg|Gos Gosal in Big Brother 4 Diary Room Diary Room-BB5.jpg|''Big Brother 5'' Diary Room Diary Room-BB6.jpg|''Big Brother 6'' Diary Room in purple and gold DiaryRoom-BB7.jpg|''Big Brother 7'' Diary Room Diary Room-BB8.jpg|''Big Brother 8'' Diary Room Diary Room.JPG|''Big Brother 9'' Diary Room Diary Room-BB10.jpg|''Big Brother 10'' Diary Room File:Big_brother_11_diary_room.png|''Big Brother 11'' Diary Room Diary Room-BB12.jpg|''Big Brother 12'' Diary Room Diary Room-BB13.jpg|''Big Brother 13'' Diary Room Diary Room-BB14.jpg|''Big Brother 14'' Diary Room Diary_Room_(BB15).jpg|''Big Brother 15'' Diary Room Big Brother 16 Diary Room.jpg|''Big Brother 16'' Diary Room BB17diaryroom.jpg|Big Brother 17 Main House Diary Room Otherhousediaryroom.jpg| Big Brother 17 Other House Diary Room Big_brother_diary_room_chair.jpg|Big Brother 18 Diary Room Celebrity Big Brother Diary Room-CBB1.jpg|Jack Dee in Celebrity Big Brother 1 Diary Room Diary Room-CBB2.jpg|Melinda Messenger in Celebrity Big Brother 2 Diary Room Diary Room-CBB3.jpg|''Celebrity Big Brother 3'' Diary Room Diary Room-CBB4.jpg|Chantelle Houghton in Celebrity Big Brother 4 Diary Room DiaryRoom-BB7.jpg|''Celebrity Big Brother 5'' Diary Room Diary Room.JPG|''Celebrity Big Brother 6'' Diary Room Diary Room-CBB7.jpg|''Celebrity Big Brother 7'' Diary Room Diary Room-CBB8.jpg|''Celebrity Big Brother 8'' Diary Room Diary Room-CBB9.jpg|''Celebrity Big Brother 9'' Diary Room Diary Room-CBB10.jpg|Cheryl Ferguson in Celebrity Big Brother 10 Diary Room Diary Room-CBB11.jpg|''Celebrity Big Brother 11'' Diary Room Diary Room (CBB12).jpg|''Celebrity Big Brother 12'' Diary Room Diary room.png|Celebrity Big Brother 13 Diary Room Chair|link=Celebrity Big Brother 13 CBB_Chair_14.jpg|''Celebrity Big Brother 14'' Diary Room cbb15chair.jpg|''Celebrity Big Brother 15'' Diary Room letöltés (1).jpg|Celebrity Big Brother 16 Diary Room Cbb17.png|Celebrity Big Brother 17 Diary Room Cbb18diaryroom.jpg|Celebrity Big Brother 18 Diary Room CBB19diary.jpg|Celebrity Big Brother 19 Diary Room Cbbdiaryroom.jpeg|Celebrity Big Brother 20 Diary Room CBBbathroom.jpeg|Celebrity Big Brother 21 Diary Room Spin-Offs Diary Room-TBB.jpg|Gos Gosal in Teen Big Brother Diary Room Diary Room-BBCH.jpg|''Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack'' Diary Room File:Big_brother_11_diary_room.png|''Ultimate Big Brother'' Diary Room Diary Room-BBP.jpg|Melanie Hill in Big Brother Panto Diary Room Category:Format